Kaze no Ryu: destino
by lUuFfy UsumAkI
Summary: ignorado a favor de su hermana, sin posibilidad de que lo acepten, Naruto buscara el camino para convertirse en el ninja mas poderoso, con su dominio de la magia de asesinos de dragones y guiado por su corazon
1. Chapter 1

_**Wesa, si es verdad, la historia de naruto y fairy tail si la voy a terminar ya estoy subiendo el capítulo así que no desesperéis. Pero con lo que venía, me vino una historia a la cabeza y la voy a subir aquí esta. **_

_**Naruto y todos los personajes que use pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. **_

**Comienzo de una leyenda**

Aun así era un niño pequeño de 5 años recién cumplidos, pocas veces el trato de la vida misma te obliga a que tui madurez valla creciendo un poco más rápido.

Namikaze Naruto lo vivió en primera fila.

Les explicare. Hace 5 años, el día del famoso ataque del Kyuubi a Konoha, nació Naruto, así como su gemela Natsuki (siete lunas), en el lugar donde estaba Kushina, había ingresado un hombre con una máscara estrafalaria y el sharingan ataco a Kushina y libero al Kyuubi.

Este mismo causo muerte y destrucción, pero el cuarto Hokague, Namilaze Minato, desvió el ataque del zorro cuando iba directo al monumento de los hokages, se plantó ante el e invoco al Gamabunta y forzó una mini pelea ante el mismo Kyuubi, Minato sin posibilidad de detenerlo, hiso su técnica más conocida el Hiraishin no jutsu la cual lo tele transporto con Kushina pidiéndole perdón tomo a sus dos hijos y de vuelta se plantó mirando fijamente al Kyuubi que era retenido por Gamabunta y convoco al Shinigami, supuestamente este lo habría matado, si el shinigami hubiera sellado al zorro, pero Minato pidió que solo lo dividiera y lo detuviera brevemente. Ello le costó la mitad de sus reservas y la mitad de Kushina que había llegado a gachas, mitad más mitad 1 y se cumplió el trato, el chacra en Natsuki y el Kyuubi en Naruto.

Si minato hubiese muerto, al ser tan conocido sus dos hijos le cambiaria de apellido al Uzumaki, pero como no fue así aceptaron la perspectiva feliz mente.

Todo iba bien, el mundo era feliz.

Entonces todo se fue cuesta abajo.

Natsuki, ya que tenía como deber dominar al zorro, en cuanto comenzó a caminar y hablar, fue cubierta de halagos y atención, mientras que ah Naruto lo fueron dejando lentamente de lado. A los 3 años Naruto vio como sus padres no le hacían caso casi nunca inclusive su hermano Haru con su cabello rubio y ojo violetas, pese a que su cumpleaños era el mismo que el de su hermana lo olvidaron en cuanto a él, en navidades igual. Las fiestas familiares o populares, más de una vez cuando ellos se iban de vacaciones o viajes de familia… ni se percataban de que lo dejaban es su casa solo.

Incluso a veces, estando tan pendientes de sus hermanos/as se olvidaban de darle la comida o llamarlo a cenar, y hoy les pidió si podía aunque sea entrenar un poco, pero rápidamente le dijeron que deje de molestar y atrasaría a si hermana.

Los aldeanos Ni siquiera le reconocían. Algunos de preguntaban si el hokage tuvo además de Haru otro varón y luego se reían diciendo que era imposible.

Pero si las cosas fueran insuficientes para el chico, un año después Kushina tuvo una hija y fue aún más olvidado, por el nacimiento de Miu Namikaze, y así fueron otros 3 años de la misma mierda para Naruto, aunque tenía consuelo ya que Muiera la única que lo apreciaba y además ella no se dejaba cargar ni jugar por otro que no fuera el, además su primera palabra fue Naruto increíblemente esto hiso que Naruto llorara porque al menos alguien de su "querida" familia si se puede decir lo apreciara, pero no lleno el vacío del abandono que le hicieron.

En su cumpleaños número 9, fue como los anteriores ignorado por todos, excepto por el viejo sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen y por supuesto su hermana Miu, quien los dos se ponían de acuerdo y le daban un presente, pero este fue diferente a los demás miro como su padrino Jiraiya le ofrecía a su hermana a que firme el contrato de los sapos, esto le molesto mucho a niveles inalcanzables y lo que lo desbordo fue que su madrina Tsunade Senju también le quería dar su invocación de las babosas dejándolo de lado nuevamente.

Naruto corrió como las piernas lo dejaban con lágrimas desbordando por sus dos ojos, cuando su padrino y su padre se fueron a entrenar fueron por el lado contrario pero mucho no hubiese cambiado la situación, solo con lo puesto y con un cuchillo de caza que le había regalado extremadamente Jiraiya diciéndole que lo mantuviera en secreto y huyo triste y con lágrimas. Lo guardias ni se percataron, estaban dormidos.

Naruto corrió como sus piernas podían, antes de cansarse, pero él siguió corriendo durante unas horas.

Finalmente tropezó por un lado del camino y callo por una ladera y quedo inconsciente.

A las pocas horas un viajero paso por el lugar, no tenía bandana, pero tenía una katana, mirando triste al niño.

-chico…oí, ¿estás bien?-moviendo a Naruto.

El abrió los ojos, y se quedó mirando al viajero.

-Que…-tartamudeaba de miedo ante el desconocido.

-tranquilo chico, solo preguntaba si estabas bien-dijo el desconocido-yo soy Ryu Izumi quien eres tu-le pregunto Ryu.

-Na…Naruto.

-bueno, Naruto así es no. Cuéntame tu historia ¿Por qué estas aquí tirado solo en una ladera?-era muy extraño que un niño co años aproximadamente este tirado inconsciente en medio de una ladera.

Naruto se lo dijo, a pesar de que era un desconocido, empezó a decírselo sollozando y al terminar no aguanto más y empezó a llorar.

Ryu muy enojado por el Yondaime de Konoha, él ya lo concia le toco pelear y perder a muy duras penas con el legendario rayo amarillo de Konoha

-Eso es terrible-meditando, suspirando-voy a proponerte algo chico.

-¿Qué me vas a ofrecer señor?-pregunto inocentemente, algo que Ryu no resistió y alboroto el pelo rubio del chico, y que Naruto haga un mohín tierno de un niño de 9 años.

Naruto, te ofrezco… ser mi hijo.-declaro Ryu, sorprendiendo al niño-yo seré tu padre. Y te enseñare algo que nadie, ni siquiera tu hermana podría aprender. Te hare un Dragon Slayer y no cualquiera sino kuki no ryu (dragón del aire), pueden que no sean lo más poderosos pero son lo más inteligentes y muy rápidos, y somos muy nobles entre los Dragon Slayer.

-Acepto.

-bien… pero tendrás que volver a Konoha.

-¿Qué?-salto el rubio-NI LOCO VUELVO.

-SI LO HARAS, ESCUCHA HASTA EL FINAL PENDEJO.-grito Ryu-¿o quieres llevar el apellido Namikaze?

Naruto se lo pensó dos veces.

.mira hijo, por cuestiones legales y por esa tonterías, si te llevo conmigo sería considerado "secuestro" y vendrían por mi cabeza así que tenemos que zafarnos de esa cuestión con un documento que debe autorizar tu padre, sabes redactar.-

-Sí, y leer. Aprendí solo.

-suerte me ahorro eso, espera un segundo-Ryu sacaba un papel y empezaba a escribir y a hacer los "tramites".

Una hora más tarde, en la torre Hokage.

Naruto fue directo a la oficina y toco la puerta.

-adelante.

-Padre.

-Si Natsu…ah, Naruto-se corrigió al notar a su hijo, como recordando que también era suyo.-¿Qué quieres? no ves que estoy ocupado.

"bastardo, todo para Natsuki"-pensó Naruto

-¿Puedes firmar esto?-dijo tendiéndole el papel.

Minato no veía razón por la que un niño, llevara algo importante no presto mucha atención.

-Estoy ocupado para juegos Naruto-murmuro con sus papeles-puedes jugar a oficinistas en otra parte.

-fírmala-corto secamente el rubio

-Naruto…-penso…-¿si te lo firmo me dejaras en paz?

"bien"-pensó con cara de zorruno- claro no te molestare nunca más, yo cumplo mis promesas-"a diferencias de otros"-se dijo a sí mismo.

-Bien.-Y sin mirarlo lo firmo y sello- Ya está, que tengas un buen día.

-el mejor Hokage-sama.-dijo con una sonrisa. Minato no noto el tono del niño, ni el título, probablemente era un juego.

Una vez se fue dejo el formulario en los archivos. Un formulario de cambio no era un Namikaze ni tenía que ver con él, la familia no podía reclamarle o molestarle sin su permiso… y otras varias cosas que siendo niño no entendió.

Ahora sería conocido como Izumi, hijo de Ryu.

De camino de vuelta se encontró con el archivo de seguridad de jutsus, No había guardias o seguridad debido al sello de sangre, con el ADN de Hokage en el. Y tardaría en acceder a una academia ninja… ¿Por qué no?

Asi que hizo una copia y se lo llevo a su padre para que le pudiera enseñar a ser un ninja mejor que sus odiosos hermanos, además del entrenamiento para ser un Kuki No Ryu y enorgullecer a su nuevo padre convirtiéndose en un Dragon Slayer.

(5 años más tarde)

En las llanuras Uzu no Kuni se encontraba una figura arrodillado en una que parecía ser una tumba. La figura de cerca de 1.67m de estatura vestia de negro y rojo con una bufanda blanca y vivos rojos, atada por una cadena a su cinturón una Katana de por lo menos un metro de largo de mango negro adornado con líneas celestes, la funda parecía ser decorada con una figura en color rojo de la que era un Dragon.

Se quitó la bufanda dejando al descubierto el rostro libre de grasa con sus ojos Zafiro con pupila rasgada y cabello rubio, no era más que otro que Naruto Izumi quien venía a rendirle respetos a su maestro y padre, Ryu Izumi.

-ya termine padre, ya pase la prueba que me indico ya es tiempo de comience a viajar y de que el mundo entero me conozca, no se preocupe are que todos conozcan al que entreno y fue padre del más poderoso ninja y Dragon Slayer que el mundo haya visto, nos vemos pronto padre vendré a visitarlo en cuanto pueda es una promesa de tu hijo y del Kurai Kaze (viento escuro), jeje gracias por el apodo-

Sin más que decir dejando unas flores el rubio dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del sitio mientras que el viento soplaba suavemente, incluso se podría oír la voz de Ryu susurrándole al oído-buena suerte hijo… buena suerte- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio mientras miraba por última vez el sitio donde yacía ese pequeño monumento a su padre, hacía poco más de 1 años había fallecido víctima de los años y su enfermedad.

Es aquí donde comienza el viaje de Naruto Izumi y es donde todo el mundo dará vuelta entorno a él, aquí donde el viaje de Naruto Izumi da inicio.

Hola de nuevo, pues aquí esta nueva historia, y si fairy tail no podía faltar pero es lo que hay no jeje, bueno espero sus reviews y otras cosas no se ni idea hagan lo que quieran, intentare subir muchos capítulos ya que en mi país estamos en VACACIONES DE INVIERNO LAMENTABLEMENTE pero weno no vemos chau, chau


	2. Chapter 2

Wesa, parece que les agrado la propuesta, acá el siguiente capítulo.

**Capítulo 2: Forjando un destino. **

Era un día normal en el País del Hierro, habitado por samuráis y personas, era neutral respecto del mundo ninja, ese mismo día estaba muy movido el país, ya que dentro de 3 días vendrán los Kages.

Se veían a un grupo de Anbus de la aldea de la hoja, habían estado días para encontrar su objetivo, a lo que los llevo a dar en el País del Hierro, el líder de aquel grupo un hombre con mascara de perro sobre la que se apreciaba su cabello gris, que retaba la gravedad y confirmo su aspecto.

Cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestía un pantalón shinobi color negro y una camisa del mismo color que dejaba apreciar un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, a la distancia su equipo parecía consistir de un estuche que cargaba al lado izquierdo de la cintura y esa Katana colgando al lado derecho, esperaban el momento preciso para atacar después de todo habían escuchado historias de lo que pasaba si se lo atacaba directamente.

El tipo entro a un bar y el equipo decidió esperar después de todo no sabían que podrían encontrarse en ese sitio y una pelea innecesaria no era realmente la mejor decisión, se observaba la noche y la luna llena que era tibiamente tapada por algunas nubes.

"ah, luna llena, bueno no queda más que esperar"-mientras que sacaba un libro con tapa naranja muy conocido.

La noche seguía su curso debían ser las 2 de las mañana cuando la puerta se abrió y el rubio salió del local con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro-"vaya que niña más mimosa, sabe cómo complacer"-arreglándose un poco el pantalón, ajeno a que lo vigilaban, bueno eso parecía: las calles estaban vacías y el ojiazul caminaba a su actual residencia, pudo quedarse en el bar pero ni ganas tenia y quería un sitio más limpio donde dormir.

Entre las sombrar dela tibia noche las figuras de lo anbus se movían sigilosamente en espera de una señal de atacar, quien caminaba feliz de la vida sin dejar de sonreír por dentro-"cuando van a pensar en atacarme"-mientras empezó a cantar una canción lo bastante fuerte para que lo oyeran los anbus, pero la bastante despacio para no despertar gente-Escuchar Death me da ganas de matar, Escuchar Glam me da ganas de matar, Escuchar Power me dan ganar de matar, Escuchar mujeres me dan ganas Gozar, Escuchar a Anbus me dan ganas de matar-antes la última parte sonrió y desapareció de la vista y estaba atrás del Anbu más cercano.

De repente actuaron por ser descubiertos solo para hallarse con la escena de su compañero atravesado por el pecho por la Katana de aquel mercenario, su máscara daba por saber que estaban sorprendidos por la actuación de aquel rubio, movió la Katana y dejo tirado el cuerpo desangrado del Anbu.

-uno menos faltan 4, no es así Anbu-kun-dijo cruelmente mientras los anbus se lanzaban al ataque.

Era una batalla feroz e increíblemente el rubio los manejaba como si no fueran nada, con esa Katana que cortaba de todo, armas, jutsus, como si no fueran nada para él.

En el pequeño callejón al otro lado de la pelea un anbu yacía inconsciente en el suelo mientras un rubio sonriente miraba la hoja de su espada empapada de sangre-montón de idiotas, por eso dije que no me persigan o unos de mis genjutsus se encargaría de ti , aunque este jutsu es increíble ya veo porque era algo prohibido, aunque espere un poco más de ti anbu-kun-dirigio su mirada y levanto su espada en dirección al anbu.

De pronto el callejón estaba rodeado de sangre con la cabeza cercenada.

Los demás anbu, el líder notaba algo raro por más que atacaban a su oponente este simplemente no se cansaba es mas ahora parecía que era más fuerte, de pronto todo aprecio volverse oscuro y borroso y tras parpadear noto que se hallaba todos quietos en la calle justo donde había estado el mercenario.

-¿Qué paso taichou?-pregunto un anbu con mascara de oso al líder que parecía algo confundido como todos.

-debe haber sido ese genjutsu del que nos advirtió-dijo al fin aclarando algo confuso-demonios ese jutsu sí que sirve, oigan ¿dónde está usagi (conejo)?-todos notaron la ausencia de su compañero y temiendo lo peor corrieron a su posición antes del ataque.

Frente a ellos una escena por demás perturbadora un muro bañado en sangre que aun escurría del suelo hay yacía su compañero con una herida.

-Uma(caballo), revísalo- ordeno el capitán al médico del equipo.

-está bien, la herida en su costado parece a ver sido cerrada por un jutsu médico que no comprendo.

-sabía que Usagi era duro, pero sobrevivir a esta pérdida de sangre-_-esta sangre no es del Tori (pájaro), nadie sobreviviría a tanta pérdida de sangre-dijo Uma a su compañero.

De pronto se sintió un ruido de un golpe secoal suelo.

Los anbu giraron esperando el ataque pero en vez de eso se toparon con un cuerpo decapitado en medio de la calle, aun la sangre escurría de aquel cuerpo.

-Shinnozuke Yamanaka, asesinado-dijo una voz que encima de eso daba un eco en esos muros de ladrillos.

-muéstrate-dijo un asustado anbu.

-noooooooo, enserio me tienen miedo-dijo aquella vos, que los anbu identificaron y giraron sobre su propio eje y allí estaba.

La luz de la luna llena comenzaba a filtrarse por entre las nubes que ahora se abría ante ella casi como si quisiera iluminarle, era un hombre de casi 1.70 m que usaba un pantalón negro con un cinturón ancho con hebilla lisa y sin símbolo alguno, con una camisa mangas larga negra con marcas rojas en los costado de la costilla también una línea celeste que comenzaba que iniciaba desde la parte inferior de la camisa hasta el cuello volviéndose más ancha y dirigiéndose a los hombros, se notaba a través de la ropa que estaba en buena forma, es su costado derecho colgaba un mango negro adornado con líneas rojas y se apreciaba un zorro rojo y un dragon celeste, atada por una cadena a su cinturón una katana de por lo menos un metro de largo.

Los ojos de los anbus lo escanearon con cuidado no viendo ningún otra arma visible además de la espada y su porta kunais, su rostro permanecía oculto bajo la bufanda y un sombrero de paja algo viejo con una cinta de color rojo por la base inferior donde comienza la forma para arriba (LUFFY SIIII),el viento soplaba tranquilamente sintiéndose extrañamente frio como si su sola presencia de este desconocido bajase la temperatura del ambiente, la bufanda del extraño se mecía en el viento hacia la derecha era larga blanca con sus bordes de rojo, a los ojos de los presentes este sujeto era espeluznante, los ojos del mascara de perro se abrieron al notar los ojos Zafiro con pupila rasgada reconociéndole al instante.

-"es el, después de tanto tiempo al fin lo volvemos a encontrar tenemos que atraparlo y llevarlo a Konoha"-pero se tensó rápidamente cuando la mano de aquel sujeto se levantó mostrando la cabeza del objetivo.

-esto es suyo, aquí tienen-(quien lee esto y no sabe que es Naruto tiene un "leve" problema)-podrian a ver jurado que bajo la bufanda el sujeto había sonreído.

Los anbu fijaron atención en la cabeza que callo junto a ellos a poco de 3 metros salpicando un poco de sangre en el suelo, no debieron distraerse más de 5 segundos y fijaron su vista en el sujeto se toparon con nada-solo quiero esto-dijo tras ellos y se voltearon para verlo recogiendo la espada del ahora muerto Shinnozuke junto con una pequeña bolsa que ataba tranquilamente a su cinturón, se volvió de nuevo a ellos y desapareció desconcertando a todo el grupo anbu.

Pero de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y apareció aquel hombre enfrente de Kakashi, para sorpresa de él no se podía mover.

-hola de nuevo Kakashi no Sharingan-dijo la relajada vos.

-ni creas que me sacaras información prefiero morir a traicionar a la aldea-dijo asegurando sus palabras pero vio al sujeto moviendo el dedo a los costados.

-quien dijo eso y la verdad matarte es aburrido- sentencio la vos.

-si no vas a tratarme de sacar información y tampoco matarme, ¿Qué quieres?-dijo el Hatake.

-sé muy bien que quieren que vuelva a la aldea, para que, no lo sé, solo que quiero ser un ninja eso y algunos asuntos pendientes me hacen tener que ir devuelta a aquel lugar dile al Hokage ese que pronto iré, de parte de Naruto Izumi, a el genjutsu en unos minutos se dispersara pero no estaré aquí en ese momento, nos vemos pronto Kakashi-san-dijo Naruto envolviéndose en un remolino de viento y desaparecer.

Después de algunos momentos apareció Naruto en un bosque.

-"¿Naruto-kun, porque iras de vuelta?"-pregunto la zorra.

-"muy fácil, quiero ser un ninja, Kyu-chan tu sabes que mi padre me dijo que valla aKonoha sin importar lo que pase, y mi "padre" quiere que valla"-dijo Naruto a su carcelera Kyuubi

-"ya veo Naruto-kun, pero ten cuidado"-dijo la zorra que en ese momento estaba en su forma humana.

-"claro, y te vez sexi cuando duermes"-despertando un sonrojo en la zorra y volviendo al presente se dispuso a matar a un par de renegados para divertirse pero se dio cuenta de que tenía que dar algo y fue directo a la taberna.

Entro a un bar tranquilamente, atrayendo las miradas de muchos curiosos-no tienen otra cosa que hacer-dijo el rubio aumentando el frio de aquel lugar nadie dijo nada y se pusieron a hacer sus cosas-Toma Kai-dijo Naruto entregándole la espada al joven de cabello gris y una parte azul con una marcas azules en sus mejillas.

-muchas gracias Naruto-san, ese hombre me había robado el arma de mi padre, toma-entregándole una bolsa que seguramente tenia algunas monedas.

-Kai, lo estuve pensando mucho, sé que eres fuerte y muy buen aliado, querías venir conmigo a Konoha.

-¿enserio? Pues calo Naruto cuenta conmigo y con y con Susaku no te defraudaremos.

Andando se ha dicho-termino Naruto, mientras caminaba junto Kai, en dirección a Konoha.

Hola gente como están, bueno ya que dieron frutos mi primer capitulo aca les tengo el segundo, jaja si luffy y kay de beyblade, bueno gente si les gusto den un comentario son gratis y alguna que otra idea no vnedria nada mal, chau, chau saludos y nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Wesa!, todo bien gente, bueno acá otro capítulo de Kaze no Ryu: destino. Respondiend comentarios que me decían que el trama era muy parecido a otro fics que él había visto, primero al primer comentario Yoshiro-ryu: gracias por ver =D. Jfuentes878: no claro que no la voy a abandonar, pero claro acuérdense que también hay otros problemas tengo que levantar dos materias, pero sigue leyendo gracias por tu comentario, enserio. Nomad824: no conozco ese fic en concreto, pero lo voy a leer, no lo conozco. Jfuentes878: gracias de vuelta, y si capaz, cuando lo releí vi muchas cosas que se parecían a otros fics que vi y bueno mientras les guste y me entretenga todo está bien. Maxi PariniT1x2: comentario de arriba y gracias. Por fin, ahora con lo interesante. Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

**Capitulo3: Recuerdos: llegando a Konoha **

Había sido unos días llenos de una tensa calma entre los ninjas de Konoha, la razón el rumor que el equipo de Kakashi Hatake en la búsqueda y eliminación de renegado Yamanaka había muerto por el rubio "secuestrado" hace más 5 años.

El rumor inicio como no, en los bares porque unos anbu en estado borracho se le aflojaron la lengua y soltaron detalles confidenciales de la misión. Claro está que el rubio Hokage los reprocho por esa actitud y a más de uno lo bajo de rango. Allí mismo estaba el Yondaime meditando lo que paso hace unos días.

Flash back.

Minato trabajaba en el papeleo, bueno la verdad pensaba viendo un papeleo una vez más, que el mismo firmo, se sintió culpable, pero dejando todo aquello le prestó atención al hombre que estaba en esa habitación, además de sus copias

-sabes, Minato he estado pensando en algo últimamente-dijo el peliblanco.

-Que Sensei, no será conquistar a Tsunade-sama de vuelta, sabes cómo terminaste-mientras una gota se reflejaba en su cabeza, recordando como llego su maestro aquella ocasión.

-No es eso, es sobre Natsuki-tan pronto lo dijo la expresión de su alumno se tensó y dejo el papel de lado.

-¿Qué ha pasado con mi hija?-pregunto poniéndose tenso porque Jiraiya nunca hablaba así a menos que tenía que hablar de algo muy importante.

-Creo que Natsuki dentro de poco se la acabara el chakra del Kyubi, ella no un Jinchuriki-termino Jiraiya, de pronto los clones y el mismo Minato se detuvieron.

-¡¿Pero cómo Sensei!?-grito, pregunto-es imposible, sabes muy bien que le dimos el chakra de Kyubi.

-Si pero, el demonio está en el o sea que el demonio está recuperando su chakra, según cálculos míos, debería estar al 60% de su chakra-dijo para ser interrumpido por el sonido de unos toques atrás de la puerta.

-adelante.

-Hokage-sama, el grupo Anbu ya ha regresado de la misión y quiere hablar el capitán.

-gracias, dile que pase.

Dicho esto paso el peli plateado con mascara de perro.

-bueno me retiro hablamos después Minato-dijo Jiraiya listo para retirarse pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

-espere Jiraiya-sama creo que esto también lo tiene que oír-antes de que el Sennin saliese por la ventana levantando la curiosidad de ambos hombres.

La siguiente media hora fue una muy interesante historia de cómo su escuadrón había encontrado el blanco, lo siguieron, los descubrió, los metió en un terror muy fuerte, pero lo más inquietante fue la parte en donde menciono a Naruto; cuando lo menciono las caras de aquellos dos se volvieron serias y más aun cuando les conto a detalle como dejo el cuerpo decapitado en medio de la calle y como los distrajo arrojando la cabeza, pero más importante aún como sumió a todos en un Genjutsu que ni siquiera el Sharingan podía lograr disipar.

-me estás diciendo que Naruto, hizo eso y te puso en una ilusión que ni tu sharingan pudo disipar.

-tambien me dijo que tenía planeado ser un ninja y por unos asuntos pendientes en la aldea iba a volver… y que te mandaba saludos Minato-sensei-ahora tenía Minato un plan y lo lograría, que tan lejos estaba de eso.

Fin de flash back.

Minato tenía una sonrisa en su cara, ya que había meditado esta última semana llegaba a la misma conclusión que su maestro y eso le causo tristeza pero a la vez felicidad-"parece que no lo tendré que buscar más, espero que acepte"-tras pensar en ello volvió a sus ocupaciones.

Bosque de la muerte…

Se veía a dos personas saltando de árbol, en árbol, en ella un rubio con bufanda y un peli gris también con bufanda.

-Naruto, ¿falta mucho?-pregunto el muy calmado Kai

-¿eh?, así mira están las puertas, apresuremos el paso-mientras que cambiaba su expresión calmada a una seria cosa que noto Kai pero no dijo nada ya que conocía el pasado del rubio, y en fin, lo imito puso su cara fría.

A cabo de 5 minutos, ya estaban a unos pasos del infierno para Naruto.

En las puertas de la aldea unos sumamente aburridos Izumo y Kotetsu luchaban por no dormirse, y para no, el día de hoy no pasaba nada interesante fuera del golpe que se dio Izumo al dormirse, eso fue hasta que los divisaron a la distancia, caminaban tranquilos en dirección a la aldea y de inmediato llamo su atención.

Debían medir cerca de 1,70 el de aquel sombrero de paja que cubría sus ojos y los que parecía ser una bufanda blanca con líneas rojas que se movía con el canto del viento, usaba una camisa negra manga larga con una línea celeste que comenzaba desde el comienzo de la cintura hasta el cuello de ahí se dividía a sus dos costados y a la vista se podía ver esa curiosa espada que colgaba a su costado derecho atada por una cadena a su cinturón ancho con ese pantalón estilo anbu negro y unas botas y su porta kunai.

A su lado un hombre con un pelo gris que parecía atrás que tenía también parte de pelo negro, en su cara esa extrañas rayas azules, una bufanda blanca que se envolvía con el viento, una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta la parte de arriba del abdomen con una línea roja en sus semis mangas y una líneas amarilla en el lado del cierre, con una remera negra sin mangas, guantes sin dedos, un cinturón que de ahí salía muy a la vista esa espada que el hombre tenía, pantalones violetas y una botas negras. Escondiendo sus miradas fueron caminando hasta terminar en frente al puesto de vigilancia, quedando en silencio frente a los ninjas de Konoha.

-ho…hola, bienvenidos a la aldea de Konoha si su visita es turística presidan sin problemas pero si es por negocios espere a que un ninja lo escolte a la oficina del Hokage, ¿entonces, a que viene a Konoha?-dijo Kotetsu mientras se preparaban por una posible amenaza.

-la razón podría ser… negocios, pueden llamarme Naruto Izumi y el Kai Hiwatari- respondió tranquilo.

-bien Izumi-san, Hiwatari-san pueden esperar a que venga alguien a que los escolte a la oficina de Hokage-sama-pero fue interrumpido por Kai.

-no hace falta conocemos el lugar, además mi amigo quiere visitar a alguien antes de ir a la oficina-cortante Kai.

-eh bueno si eso pueden pasar-y volvieron a sus lugares a aburrirse.

Mientras los dos guerreros iban a paso lento adentrándose a la aldea…

Hola gente como están, bueno ya que está dando fruto acá el tercero, jajaja a quien visitaran, bueno gente si les gusto den un comentario son gratis :D y alguna otra idea no vendría mal y no vemos chau, chau. 


	4. Chapter 4

Wesa , todo bien gente aquí Luffy Uzumaki reportando un nuevo capítulo de esta serie que me divierte mucho. Reviews

Jfuentes878: GOMEN, jeje si fue corto pero bueno acá está el otro dedicado al que me puso más comentarios en este fanfic, espero más de ti gracias.

Warhawk Ultimate: gracias, a mí también me está gustando como está quedando gracias y aquí con ustedes el capítulo.

Después de eso, que quieren a Sasuke bueno o Sasuke sufriendo/haremx una sola pareja decidan.

**Capítulo 4: Empezando de nuevo**

-Naruto-san, ¿a quién vas a visitar?-Kai intentando romper el silencio que había.

-ah Kai, a un buen amigo mío y como un abuelo para mí-le contesto con esa sonrisa que muy pocas veces mostraba.

-ya veo.

En un lugar poco alejado de la aldea de la hoja estaba un hombre de aspecto viejo, durmiendo en una hamaca, bueno eso parecía ser con un libro naranja que muchos saben cuál es, aquel hombre no era nadie más que Hiruzen Sarutobi, el dios shinobi que se sentó de aquella hamaca.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Hiruzen levantando un poco la vos.

-ojisan, no me recuerdas-mientras dos sombras bajaban de un árbol.

-¿¡Naruto, eres tú!? Pregunto con un par de lágrimas cayendo de su mejilla.

-ojisan, te extrañe- y los hombres que hablaron se abrazaron, un momento épico.

-¿Quién es el?-pregunto el anciano.

-él es Kai, un muy buen amigo, me ayudo cuando iba de aquí a allá, mostrando un sonrisa.

-no me digas que pateas para el otro lado-dijo susurrándole al oído cosa que naruto le pego una piña no muy fuerte pero lo bastante para lastimarlo.

-viejo de mierda, tú y esos libros son peores no podes decir nada-y los dos se echaron a reír.

-jeje-suspiro-los siento Ojisan perro tengo que ir a verlo.

-está bien Naruto, ¿quieres que vaya?

-no está bien, no quiero meterte en problemas-dijo Naruto mientras se despedía y junto a Kai se iban camino a visitar al cuarto.

Caminando por las calles Naruto oyó la vos de su zorra.

"_Naruto-kun, porque no vas a Iwa, te tratarían como a un dios". _

"Kyu-chan recuerda que tengo asuntos pendientes, y Ryu me dijo que venga acá"-estaba contento esa Zorra siempre liberaba la tensión.

En otro lado de la aldea una mujer de ojos violetas salía molesta de su restaurante favorito, al parecer sus deliciosa comida fue interrumpida por un sujeto que bebió de más y trato de hacerse listo con ella, no quiso desquitar sus frustraciones en el interior del pequeño local por lo que opto por retirarse y darle la paliza de su vida a aquel sujeto.

Pero lo que incomodo más a Kushina fue el momento en el que aquel hombre la seguía, como que pensaba que era una invitación, bueno miren lo que pasa es que se viene rumoreando que Kushina Uzumaki le mete los cuernos con muchos hombres a Minato, quedando como una Zorra, pero lo que era es que unas de las examantes de Minato lo hacía mientras que Minato le metía los cuernos a Kushina, Kushina savia muy bien lo que hacía Minato, encontró un cabello negro en la cama de Minato y la noche anterior vio a una mujer saliendo de la ventana de la pieza de Minato.

-anda hermosa, ven que te enseño lo que es un arma con mucho proyectil-dijo ebrio, y encima de todo eso le manoseo el trasero a Kushina que ya después de eso, no aseguraba si viviera el hombre, pero su asesinato no ocurrió.

Se volteo furiosa-aggg ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo el adolorido tipo mientras ese extraño de sombrero le torcía la mano al punto de rompérsela. Kushina parpadeo un par de veces que ese extraño tenia llorando como un bebe a ese civil.

-que, no te enseñaron a tratar a una dama-dijo el extraño con una voz fría que le hizo tener escalofrío en ese sujeto a simple voz.

-no te pongas así amigo… podemos compartir a esta zorrita, ella estaría más que encantada ¿verdad?-por lo cual recibió una mirada fría de la peli roja, pero lo que aprendió de su abuelo es que a una mujer no se le falta el respeto, a pesar de que tanto se lo merezca.

CRACK

Sonó la mano del tipo romperse con un apretón, se quejó del dolor y trato de atacar al extraño que solamente giro y lo golpeo fuerte en estomago dejándolo inconsciente.

Kushina estaba feliz esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la protegían de esa manera, aun asi no podía darse el lujo de confiar en un extraño, pero le hacía familiar, pero no identificaba de dónde.

-Gracias por la ayuda, pero no la necesitaba-dijo mientras el desconocido de giraba hacia ella.

Se quedó helado la vio, era una peli roja de cabello largo, de ojos violetas de cerca de 1,75m usando una camisa verde con una espiral roja en el hombro izquierdo y una falda corta que le sobresalían unos short de lycra negros que llegaban casi hasta las rodillas, sus pechos grandes, capaz copa d lucían algo apretado bajo esa camisa y cadera redonda y cintura leve clara un poco menos bronceada que su Zorra amada, sintió un calor arder en sus mejillas- _naruto pervertido quien lo diría jajaja-_mientras le mandaba imágenes no aptas para todo público, pero a pesar de que era muy hermosa la reconoció si era su "antigua mama".

-gracias por el cumplido, esposa del "Hoakge"-dijo fríamente "Hokage" muy obvio al oído de Kushina.

-jeje, me descubrió si soy la "esposa"-mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Kushina, es muy hermosa para estar con alguien que no la merece-haciendo una reverencia besando la parte posterior de la mano se retiró dejando a una Kushina pensativa y muy roja.

_-hay Kyu-chan, cuando volverá esa mujer, desde que no está me estas convirtiendo en un pervertido_—contesto el rubio mientras oía a su Zorra reírse como desquiciada.

En la oficina de Minato estaban cinco clones haciendo papeleo y Minato… durmiendo hasta que sonó el "toc, toc, toc".

"maldigo al que toco la puerta"-pensó mientras se estiraba y decía el "adelante" para dar con su secretaria que le vino a decir que un tal Izumi Naruto quiere hablar con usted.

-que pase

Dos minutos aproximadamente pasaron hasta que dos obrar tocaron para pasar.

-buenas tardes, Hokage-s-a-m-a.

-Izumi-san y Hiwatari-san-se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que el Hokage hablo de vuelta-a que vienen a Konoha-"Izumi se me hace conocido"

-vera Hokage_sama quisiéramos unirnos a su aldea-dijo Kai.

-ah ya veo pero sin embargo esta consiente de que se le debe hacer pruebas y comprobar antecedentes no es así-dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba una forma de su escritorio.

-no se preocupe, ninguno de los dos ha estado en alguna aldea, a decir verdad no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia solo que siempre estuve solo-mintiendo no del todo pero mintiendo.

-supongo que no tienen entrenamiento-pregunto sereno mientras rellenaba la forma.

-la verdad si tenemos recuerdo que no encontramos en unos bosques y hay un muy buen hombre se ofreció a ayudarnos, lamentablemente falleció y le dijimos que trataríamos de ser muy buenos ninjas -recordando a su padre Ryu el dragón de viento.

- que bien entonces deben tener por lo menos el nivel de unos genin quizás con un poco de esfuerzo estén a la par de nuestros graduados, sabe, mi hijo se gradúa entre ellos, si él es unos mayores orgullo-dijo con algo de soberbia.

-lo felicito Hokage-sama-dijo Kai respondiendo por su amigo, pero con algo de dureza, que no paso desparecido por los oídos del Yondaime Hokage.

"Así que Natsuki se graduo"-vagando por pensamientos.

-bueno ¿pueden darme su edad y nombres completos? Ya que de acuerdo con lo que dice no recuerda de donde es originario lo que pondremos a Konoha como aldea de origen-o la ironía, jeje no sabría el rubio mayor que esa era su ciudad de origen.

-claro Hokage-sama, mi nombres Kai Hiwatari, tengo 15 años-puso su mirada en Naruto.

-je, soy Izumi N-A-R-U-T-O, 16 años, un gusto-Minato los vio con cara de que no tenía que tener esa edad hasta que reacciono, ¡¿Naruto?!

-Na… Nanana… ¿Naruto?-es el. Si no cabe duda, es Naruto pensó Minato.

-eh si-ya se imaginaba que reconoció quien era-pregunta.

Años de espera por fin terminado al fin estaba frente a frente; Minato solo podía ver ahí el cuerpo de su hijo siendo controlado por ese demonio que se plantaba diciendo que quería unirse a su aldea, intentando no golpearlo por haber hecho eso forzó una sonrisa falsa pero lo necesitaba, mientras en Naruto era lo mismo viendo las imágenes de su familia dejándolo de lado.

El Yondaime sujeto la mano de Naruto y se dieron un fuerte apretón, donde el líder apretó con fuerza tratando de someter al joven quien no pareció afectarlo en lo más mínimo es más correspondió con la misma fuerza, al final se soltaron y Naruto abrió y cerró su mano dando la señal de que le dolió.

-discúlpame a veces no mido mi fuerza "ponte en tu lugar"-dijo el Yondaime sonriendo a lo que el rubio menor le correspondió.

-no se preocupe, a veces me pasa lo mismo "ni me dolió imbécil".

Y así también, pero más suave el apretón con Kai

-podrían esperarme afuera en un momento vamos para la academia, tengo que ver los exámenes probar tu habilidad.

-Sería un honor Hokage-sama-si una rivalidad en la que Kai no quería meterse así que salió cuidadosamente del lugar.

Mientras "Esto" ocurría en la academia las pruebas estaban por comenzar el día anterior se había hecho la preselección y solo los mejores y que tenían altas posibilidades de pasar habían quedado y en el patio trasero en unas de las gradas se reunían las familias de los jóvenes aspirantes a Genin, por un lado los padres de los civiles platicaban sobre lo orgulloso de sus niños mientras por el otro los shinobis hablaban sobre las esperanzas que depositaban en sus hijos, un poco alejada una hermosa mujer peli roja que aguardaba ansiosa a ver la prueba de su hijo Haru.

De pronto junto a Kushina apareció su mejor amiga, una hermosa mujer de cabellos y ojos oscuros de un 1,70m de estatura de delgada figura mostraba un sencillo kimono café que resaltaba su esbelta línea de pechos cop que se depositaba al lado de su amiga con una sonrisa.

Hola, ansiosa por ver a tu hija Mikoto-chan- pregunto Kushina, que solo respondio con un si para seguir platicando.

Ella era Mikoto la madre Mitsuki, hermana menor del novato del año pasado Sasuke Uchiha, Mikoto, Sasuke y Mitsuki eran los tres sobrevivientes de la masacre Uchiha.

Sorprendiendo a más de uno, el Yondaime hizo acto de presencia tomando asiento en la mesa de profesores, como siempre su amiga guardaron silencio hacia cerca de 3 años que les había contado de la situación y en más de una ocasión Tsume Inuzuka una de las "trio salvaje" le sugirió castrarlo o darle una muerte lenta, curiosamente la callada Mikoto estuvo de acuerdo.

Sile

Silencio.

Hola gente como están. Basta, e loco ee, ya esta me canse, nah mentira solo quise terminarlo aca para ver que pasa en el salón de clase, bueno gente si les gusto de un comentario son gratis :D y alguna otra idea no vendría mal y nos vemos chau, chau

reviews


End file.
